flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Swan/Transcript
Prologue A Park (On October 6, 2009, people an enjoying a park by a lake. The GBO begins. A public bus soon rolls down a hill into the lake. The bus floods with all the passengers under water except for one man next to a post near the back.) ♪ Shh ♪ ♪ Shh ♪ ♪ It's oh so quiet ♪ ♪ Shh ♪ ♪ Shh ♪ ♪ It's oh so still ♪ ♪ Shh ♪ ♪ Shh ♪ ♪ You're all alone ♪ ♪ Shh, shh ♪ ♪ And so peaceful until ♪ ♪ You fall in love, zing, boom ♪ ♪ The sky up above, zing, boom, ♪ ♪ is caving in ♪ ♪ Wow! Bam! ♪ ♪ You've never been so nuts about a guy ♪ ♪ you wanna laugh, you wanna cry ♪ you cross your heart and hope to die ♪ ♪ Till it's over ♪ ♪ And then ♪ ♪ Shh, shh ♪ ♪ It's nice and quiet ♪ ♪ Shh, shh ♪ ♪ But soon again ♪ ♪ Starts another big riot ♪ (The GBO ends. Inside the bus, the lone man awakes and a woman bursts to the surface of the water, gasping for breath.) WOMAN: Nem tudok úszni! Nem tudok úszni! (I can't swim! I can't swim!) NED NED: (to woman) It's okay, you're gonna be fine. You're gonna be just fine, okay? What we're gonna do is on one, two, three, you're gonna take a big breath with me, okay? One, two, three. (Ned Ned and the woman inhale, then swim underwater to a window which Ned kicks out. The woman swims through the window and out of sight. Ned follows her and begins rising to the surface. Evaluating Ned NED NED: I wish I could have saved more people. I reached the surface, did the Australian crawl to the shore, and then I walked home. Oh, and then I, you know, realized that the whole world had blacked out. That was two weeks ago. OLIVIA: This is the first time you've seen a doctor? NED NED: Yeah, didn't need one till now. OLIVIA: Okay. Well, Mr. Ned, I-- NED NED: You can call me "Edward." OLIVIA: Edward. NED NED: Wait, you know... Call me "Ned." My friends call me Ned. OLIVIA: Ned Ned? NED NED: Yes, yes. BRYCE: Uh, how did you stay so calm? NED NED: I don't know. I just was. OLIVIA: It says here that triage gave your morphine for your pain. Does that mean – NED NED: Let me tell ya. They should call that stuff "mor-fine" 'Cause that's how I'm feeling for the first time since the crash. BRYCE: Well, why didn't you come in sooner? NED NED: It didn't start off so bad. You know, I thought I'd maybe just bruised my spleen or somethin'. OLIVIA: Okay, Mr. Ned – Um, Ned. Whatever. Uh, I think with your low blood count and your pain, we should keep you in for observation and a C.T. scan, all right? NED NED: It's all gravy, Dr. Benford. Truly. OLIVIA: Okay, good. How after the blackout, do you remember what – BRYCE: Hey, your flash-forward – What did you see? OLIVIA: Not where I was goin'. NED NED: You really wanna know? I was rocking leather pants. NED NED: Oh, and I was black. BRYCE: Wait, you were... Black in six months? NED NED: Yeah. Like Oprah. You know, African-American. Black. OLIVIA: Okay. Okay, Mr. Ned. Well, okay. We'll see you later, Mr. Ned. NED NED: Okay. Yeah. (Olivia and Bryce leave.) Act I Zoey and Demetri Talk (Zoey and Demetri are having coffee at Zurica coffee house and Zoey (at least) is discussing plans for their wedding.) ZOEY: So they're your parents, so I think you should be the one to tell them that we moved up the wedding. DEMETRI: Uh-huh. ZOEY: Though I'm sure a free to trip to Hawaii still won't make up for the fact that I'm not Korean. DEMETRI: Right. ZOEY: Okay, where have you been for the last 20 minutes? DEMETRI: I'm fine. It's just work stuff. Work stuff. I've been trying to trace a call from, uh, an informant. ZOEY: Is everything okay? DEMETRI: Yeah, I'm here. Okay. ZOEY: Well, speaking of work, can I ask you something work-related? Are you guys gitmo-ing a suspect downtown? DEMETRI: No. ZOEY: Some blonde, arrested the day of the blackout. Bin Laden in Prada? DEMETRI: I can't confirm or deny this, Zo. ZOEY: I think you just did, sweetie. DEMETRI: Wow. ZOEY: Look, professionally, if the bureau's violating someone's due process, that's uncool. But personally, if that woman has anything to do with the blackout, I really hope you're getting all Dick Cheney on her ass to find out what she knows. Breakfast with the Benfords Ladies and gentlemen... As Eggbert, I would like to egg-xpress my desire for you to eat oatmeal this morning. You're silly, daddy. Silly? - Can I get a "cluck cluck"? - Cluck cluck! Cluck cluck. Thank you muchly. I believe you know my mum. Oh! - Oh. - Aw, Eggbert! Wow, you really are the Shakespeare of cheesy dad humor. Ah, you could play, too. You could be... ze french toast. Ze toast of love. - Good morning. - Good morning. Hey, mommy. Hi, sweetie. So guess who's picking you up from school this morning? - Nicole? - That's right. Nicole. She missed you. She's ready to start babysitting again. Yay! - Yeah, Nicole is coming. - Yeah, Nicole is coming back. Breakfast with Aaron and Nicole NICOLE: Thanks for breakfast. First time in a while I've been out acting like a normal person. AARON: I know what you mean. You want an ice cream or something? Where was that place Tracy used to take you when you were little? NICOLE: They turned it into a giant juice when I was a freshman. AARON: Hmm. She spent all the money she made babysitting you buying you milkshakes. NICOLE: I should get going. It's my first day back at the Benfords', so I don't want to be late. AARON: Mark told me you went A.W.O.L. NICOLE: I'm sorry, Aaron. You got me that job with them, and I totally screwed it up. AARON: If that were true, they wouldn't have asked you to come back. You know, Nicole, you're not alone. Everyone's freaked out by this. But I think we have to surrender to a higher power and have faith that whatever we saw, we saw for a reason. Olivia's Instructions 175 00:07:51,036 --> 00:07:53,778 So make Cowbell Lady N.P.O. 176 00:07:53,813 --> 00:07:55,976 We'll take her to the O.R. if she spikes again. 177 00:07:56,011 --> 00:07:56,328 Yeah. 178 00:07:56,396 --> 00:07:58,648 And, uh, what happened to the scan we—179 00:07:59,316 --> 00:08:00,507 Oh, come on. 180 00:08:00,921 --> 00:08:02,489 Come on! 181 00:08:02,524 --> 00:08:03,172 Ugh! 182 00:08:04,126 --> 00:08:06,586 What did the scan show on our bus crash guy? 183 00:08:06,621 --> 00:08:07,839 - Yeah. Ned? - Mm-hmm. 184 00:08:08,183 --> 00:08:10,636 Oh, I-I can't stop thinking about that guy. 185 00:08:11,029 --> 00:08:12,905 I mean, how does somebody possibly go 186 00:08:12,940 --> 00:08:15,417 from being Caucasian to African-American? 187 00:08:15,781 --> 00:08:18,527 I mean, if—if that's the vision that he saw in his future, 188 00:08:18,562 --> 00:08:19,547 - then I guess-- - Ugh. Bryce, 189 00:08:19,548 --> 00:08:20,482 I need you in the present. 190 00:08:20,517 --> 00:08:21,332 - Here, now. - Yeah. 191 00:08:21,367 --> 00:08:23,799 You know, patient care, doctoring, C.T. scan. 192 00:08:23,834 --> 00:08:25,771 Still don't have it. E.R.'s got a bunch of traumas. 193 00:08:25,806 --> 00:08:27,486 They keep bumping Ned from the scanner. 194 00:08:27,513 --> 00:08:29,620 So I ran into Dr. Flemming earlier. 195 00:08:30,583 --> 00:08:30,926 Who? 196 00:08:30,961 --> 00:08:32,655 Blythe Flemming—the psychiatrist 197 00:08:32,690 --> 00:08:34,439 you're supposed to be following up with every week? 198 00:08:34,474 --> 00:08:35,973 Yeah, well, it's just, you know, 199 00:08:36,008 --> 00:08:37,263 I've had my rounds and, um... 200 00:08:37,314 --> 00:08:38,476 Come on. Less than a month ago, 201 00:08:38,576 --> 00:08:40,685 you were standing on a pier with a gun. 202 00:08:46,417 --> 00:08:47,427 Look, I know how it sounds, 203 00:08:47,495 --> 00:08:49,361 - But trust me, things have change-- - If you wanna keep working here, 204 00:08:49,432 --> 00:08:51,491 you need to follow up with psych at twice a week. 205 00:08:51,526 --> 00:08:52,235 - You got it? - Yeah. 206 00:08:53,401 --> 00:08:54,825 Excuse me, ohh! 207 00:08:56,422 --> 00:08:57,227 Bollocks. 208 00:09:00,784 --> 00:09:01,860 Hey, honey. 209 00:09:03,503 --> 00:09:04,228 Sorry. 210 00:09:14,039 --> 00:09:14,711 You know what? 211 00:09:14,751 --> 00:09:16,771 That Simcoe kid is awfully tuned out. 212 00:09:16,806 --> 00:09:18,477 I wanna transfer him to physical therapy. 213 00:09:18,545 --> 00:09:20,365 Yeah, but he's on I.V. antibiotics. 214 00:09:21,630 --> 00:09:23,249 Just as soon as you can, okay? 215 00:09:23,284 --> 00:09:25,156 - Yeah. - And I need that scan of Ned's, 216 00:09:25,192 --> 00:09:27,008 so wheel him to the scanner yourself if you have to. 217 00:09:27,043 --> 00:09:27,540 Okay. 218 00:09:28,161 --> 00:09:29,744 You wanna go to Somalia now? 219 00:09:29,745 --> 00:09:32,153 Last week, you talked me into flying you to Germany 220 00:09:32,188 --> 00:09:34,110 - because of an index card. - And it paid off. 221 00:09:34,199 --> 00:09:35,973 Mm-hmm. You found out some crows 222 00:09:36,008 --> 00:09:37,848 died in Somalia 18 years ago. 223 00:09:37,883 --> 00:09:39,565 You know, your definition of "paid off" 224 00:09:39,566 --> 00:09:40,718 is a little different than mine. 225 00:09:40,753 --> 00:09:42,903 If a blackout had happened before, 226 00:09:43,762 --> 00:09:44,495 that'd be major. 227 00:09:44,530 --> 00:09:46,037 I agree, which kind of makes you wonder 228 00:09:46,072 --> 00:09:47,796 why we haven't heard about it before. 229 00:09:47,831 --> 00:09:49,270 Evidence, Stan. There is evidence. 230 00:09:49,305 --> 00:09:49,971 Last I checked, 231 00:09:50,042 --> 00:09:53,574 all you've got is a footnote in a C.D.C. funding request. 232 00:09:53,609 --> 00:09:55,225 I have been working with Mark on trying to get 233 00:09:55,286 --> 00:09:58,195 satellite photos of the region from '91 out of Langley. 234 00:09:58,347 --> 00:09:59,948 They've been giving us the runaround, so—235 00:09:59,983 --> 00:10:02,337 Maybe the CIA's just a little busy these days 236 00:10:02,372 --> 00:10:05,008 to dig through satellite intel from last decade. 237 00:10:05,271 --> 00:10:07,384 Guys, I get it. 238 00:10:07,686 --> 00:10:09,242 Germany didn't exactly work out, 239 00:10:09,277 --> 00:10:11,055 and you're trying to stretch a single into a triple. 240 00:10:11,236 --> 00:10:11,850 I get it. 241 00:10:12,803 --> 00:10:17,098 But going to war with the CIA is not the way to do it. 242 00:10:20,783 --> 00:10:21,556 Hey, Al, 243 00:10:22,088 --> 00:10:23,966 remember that hacker we busted? 244 00:10:24,001 --> 00:10:26,448 You know, the one who broke in the D.O.D.'s network, 245 00:10:26,939 --> 00:10:29,419 trying to take our overseas drones for a joyride? 246 00:10:29,909 --> 00:10:30,873 Mr. Cheeto Dust? 247 00:10:30,908 --> 00:10:32,769 Yeah, that's him. Don't you think 248 00:10:32,804 --> 00:10:36,214 he'd find Langley's mainframe a delightful challenge? 249 00:10:36,913 --> 00:10:39,079 Yeah, he'd find it delightful. It's illegal. 250 00:10:40,136 --> 00:10:42,704 Whoa. Spying on your own country? 251 00:10:43,067 --> 00:10:45,008 That's more than some procedural jujitsu. 252 00:10:45,043 --> 00:10:46,615 You're talking about a federal offense. 253 00:10:46,977 --> 00:10:49,879 Yeah. You're right. Where's Demetri? 254 00:10:49,914 --> 00:10:52,395 Uh, he brought that hot blonde terrorist over from holding. 255 00:10:52,430 --> 00:10:53,943 - He's questioning her now. - Why? 256 00:10:54,594 --> 00:10:55,959 I don't know. 'Cause she's hot? 257 00:10:57,974 --> 00:11:00,803 I'll repeat what I've said many times. 258 00:11:00,838 --> 00:11:04,307 My name is Alda Hertzog, and I'm an honest businessperson. 259 00:11:04,342 --> 00:11:05,813 Yeah, we caught you doing business 260 00:11:05,848 --> 00:11:07,155 on the day of the blackout. Remember? 261 00:11:07,457 --> 00:11:08,593 With known terrorists, 262 00:11:08,628 --> 00:11:10,162 selling them weaponized nuclear material. 263 00:11:10,163 --> 00:11:12,034 Then charge me with a crime. 264 00:11:12,315 --> 00:11:14,577 You can't hold me here indefinitely. 265 00:11:14,612 --> 00:11:15,534 You're right. 266 00:11:15,875 --> 00:11:17,997 You should call your embassy and complain. 267 00:11:18,349 --> 00:11:19,833 Which embassy is that, by the way? 268 00:11:19,868 --> 00:11:21,752 We wanna know 'cause, uh, 269 00:11:22,739 --> 00:11:24,215 we wanna get you the right phone card. 270 00:11:27,702 --> 00:11:30,292 I'm truly flattered that you still feel the need 271 00:11:30,327 --> 00:11:32,150 to talk to me after all that's happened. 272 00:11:32,920 --> 00:11:34,524 But I've done nothing wrong. 273 00:11:35,148 --> 00:11:37,232 It's my associates who you want. 274 00:11:37,267 --> 00:11:40,313 Honey, your associates died on the day of the blackout. 275 00:11:40,685 --> 00:11:41,907 They were super dead. 276 00:11:44,359 --> 00:11:46,006 So you wanna give me somebody else? 277 00:11:49,778 --> 00:11:52,062 Customer Choice restaurant group. 278 00:11:57,560 --> 00:11:58,681 It's in Indio. 279 00:11:58,922 --> 00:12:01,292 Town comes up a bunch of times in wiretaps, 280 00:12:01,327 --> 00:12:03,470 but we never found out the significance. 281 00:12:03,761 --> 00:12:05,642 Customer Choice restaurant group. 282 00:12:06,016 --> 00:12:08,297 That's all I have for you today. 283 00:12:17,246 --> 00:12:18,360 You're running out of time 284 00:12:18,420 --> 00:12:20,672 for this to continue being a civil conversation. 285 00:12:22,179 --> 00:12:23,551 Really, Agent Noh? 286 00:12:23,923 --> 00:12:26,584 Here I thought you were the one running out of time. 287 00:12:28,190 --> 00:12:28,907 What'd you say? 288 00:12:30,324 --> 00:12:33,038 You really should get out there before it's too late. Act II 289 00:12:38,642 --> 00:12:40,369 I'm not—I'm not getting this. 290 00:12:40,370 --> 00:12:42,760 Instead of following up on the Somalia lead, 291 00:12:42,795 --> 00:12:44,784 you wanna reopen the dirty bomb case? 292 00:12:44,819 --> 00:12:45,699 We never closed it. 293 00:12:45,734 --> 00:12:49,245 And Somalia is not a lead. It's an urban myth, at best. 294 00:12:49,280 --> 00:12:50,829 Meanwhile, back on planet Earth, 295 00:12:50,864 --> 00:12:53,341 - we have a material witness-- - In a weapons deal. 296 00:12:53,376 --> 00:12:55,192 That broke on the day of the blackout. 297 00:12:55,810 --> 00:12:59,555 Okay, so maybe it's not as sexy as dead poultry in Africa, 298 00:12:59,590 --> 00:13:01,937 but you gotta admit the timing's a little hinky here, Mark. 299 00:13:01,972 --> 00:13:03,945 - It's a coincidence! - So what if it is? 300 00:13:04,940 --> 00:13:08,404 It is a legit lead on a terrorism investigation, 301 00:13:08,439 --> 00:13:10,650 which is kind of what we do around here. 302 00:13:10,685 --> 00:13:11,347 Agreed. 303 00:13:12,302 --> 00:13:14,649 Send me a postcard from Indio. 304 00:13:17,532 --> 00:13:18,238 Okay. 305 00:13:19,705 --> 00:13:22,136 What the hell's the matter with you? 306 00:13:23,398 --> 00:13:25,793 I just want to be an FBI agent today. All right? 307 00:13:25,794 --> 00:13:26,688 Life is short. 308 00:13:41,131 --> 00:13:43,765 Thank you for putting up with me. 309 00:13:44,603 --> 00:13:45,965 Hi, Mr. Simcoe. 310 00:13:46,239 --> 00:13:48,475 I'm afraid I'm the annoying parent 311 00:13:49,077 --> 00:13:50,895 who always wants a thousand details. 312 00:13:51,647 --> 00:13:53,573 I'd like to apologize for that. 313 00:13:56,355 --> 00:13:57,735 I can tell it makes you uncomfortable. 314 00:13:58,592 --> 00:14:01,445 No, it doesn't. Doesn't make me uncomfortable at all. 315 00:14:01,998 --> 00:14:04,067 I'm sorry about the little outburst this morning... 316 00:14:04,135 --> 00:14:05,489 The tantrum in the hallway, 317 00:14:05,599 --> 00:14:09,281 the... unidentified flying meal tray. 318 00:14:11,613 --> 00:14:12,739 It's his autism. 319 00:14:13,093 --> 00:14:15,521 I-I really don't know what to say to him when he's like that. 320 00:14:15,572 --> 00:14:17,077 Oh, sometimes you can't say anything. 321 00:14:17,128 --> 00:14:19,348 You just have to be there. Thanks. 322 00:14:21,729 --> 00:14:22,342 Thank you. 323 00:14:22,531 --> 00:14:23,337 Yeah, unfortunately, 324 00:14:23,417 --> 00:14:25,428 I haven't really been there since our separation. 325 00:14:26,665 --> 00:14:28,443 You know, work picked up and, um... 326 00:14:30,777 --> 00:14:32,015 Well, I barely know him. 327 00:14:33,282 --> 00:14:35,493 Well, you're here now. It's what counts. 328 00:14:37,121 --> 00:14:38,246 A good night's sleep might help. 329 00:14:38,335 --> 00:14:41,996 Yeah, well, despite the luxury of two rigid plastic chairs 330 00:14:42,031 --> 00:14:44,785 in Dylan's room, the Sandman has proven a bit elusive. 331 00:14:44,786 --> 00:14:46,964 Well, you shouldn't be sleeping in his room every night. 332 00:14:46,999 --> 00:14:47,933 Well, actually, the... 333 00:14:48,406 --> 00:14:50,385 police brought me the keys to his mother's house. 334 00:14:50,526 --> 00:14:52,505 I just can't bring myself to go there for some reason. 335 00:14:52,806 --> 00:14:53,788 Well, you should try. 336 00:14:53,823 --> 00:14:57,371 Maybe being in Dylan's room, around his things... 337 00:14:57,822 --> 00:14:59,589 It might give you some sense of who he is. 338 00:15:01,226 --> 00:15:02,290 Too much time in the hospital 339 00:15:02,351 --> 00:15:04,001 is not good for anyone, Mr. Simcoe. 340 00:15:04,499 --> 00:15:05,586 You hang in there. 341 00:15:07,971 --> 00:15:11,072 Hey, Dr. B., I-I got that scan that you wanted. 342 00:15:11,107 --> 00:15:12,747 I was just gonna grab a veggie dog 343 00:15:12,782 --> 00:15:14,093 - while it prints out. - Transfer Dylan Simcoe 344 00:15:14,154 --> 00:15:15,274 to physical therapy. 345 00:15:15,851 --> 00:15:18,203 - But I thought you wanted him to-- - P.T. can handle the antibiotics. 346 00:15:18,204 --> 00:15:19,249 Just transfer him. 347 00:15:20,390 --> 00:15:21,258 Okay. 348 00:15:28,537 --> 00:15:30,669 I don't understand what all this is about. 349 00:15:30,704 --> 00:15:31,839 Welcome to my world. 350 00:15:32,610 --> 00:15:35,043 This restaurant came up in a confidential investigation. 351 00:15:35,134 --> 00:15:37,449 We need the names and addresses of every employee. 352 00:15:37,719 --> 00:15:39,154 The list, please. Thank you. 353 00:15:39,855 --> 00:15:42,040 Burgers and waffle fries—That's all we do. 354 00:15:42,126 --> 00:15:43,288 Well, for now at least. 355 00:15:43,394 --> 00:15:45,248 We're going to be adding frozen yogurt 356 00:15:45,249 --> 00:15:47,495 - in, you know, the future. - So this place is owned 357 00:15:47,530 --> 00:15:49,212 by Customer Choice restaurant group? 358 00:15:49,213 --> 00:15:51,587 Uh, this place is Customer Choice restaurant group. 359 00:15:51,588 --> 00:15:53,261 Uh, we're not quite a group yet. 360 00:15:55,046 --> 00:15:57,426 Would you give me and Agent Noh a moment, please? 361 00:15:57,647 --> 00:15:58,421 Sure. Yeah. 362 00:15:58,486 --> 00:16:01,556 Uh, somebody get some burgers for these FBI guys, please! 363 00:16:02,358 --> 00:16:04,372 Wow, I can't believe I didn't want to come here today. 364 00:16:04,407 --> 00:16:05,219 I mean, the intel—365 00:16:05,440 --> 00:16:06,797 - They're adding frozen yogurt! - Come on. 366 00:16:19,045 --> 00:16:20,418 Freeze! 367 00:16:21,556 --> 00:16:22,532 FBI! 368 00:16:23,259 --> 00:16:24,142 Aah! 369 00:16:28,716 --> 00:16:29,858 Freeze! 370 00:16:34,185 --> 00:16:35,882 Aah! 371 00:16:40,219 --> 00:16:41,961 - Go left. I'll take right. - Gotcha. 372 00:17:27,643 --> 00:17:28,495 Aah! 373 00:17:35,170 --> 00:17:36,513 Come on. Give me your hand! 374 00:17:37,220 --> 00:17:37,907 You got him! 375 00:17:41,306 --> 00:17:42,335 Shut up, man! 376 00:17:42,386 --> 00:17:43,982 - Where you running, man? - Get up. 377 00:17:44,154 --> 00:17:44,939 Get up! 378 00:17:45,029 --> 00:17:46,780 I thought we were just coming in for a burger. 379 00:17:47,080 --> 00:17:49,155 On your knees! MARK: Get on your knees! DINER COOK: I heard what you're being. FBI can be biting my ass! DEMETRI: Oh! Hello! Yellowcake uranium, Mark. Black market nuclear material. Or do you think we should leave it here, go back to your office and stare at your bulletin board? DINER COOK: You don't be wanting this, yo. DEMETRI: Hey! MARK: Yellowcake. It's the type of strain, the type of weed he's slingin'! DINER COOK: It's the sickest strain 'round, yo. In my flash-forward, I'm driving pimping ride. 19-inch rims, yo. I must be going to be Scarface of pot. You can't be fighting fate, yo. DEMETRI: Shut up! DINER COOK: Aah! Aah! Truth hurts, pig! DEMETRI: Get off of me! Get off! MARK: What are you doing?! DEMETRI: Burning his mouth! MARK: I'm talking about today! I'm talking about you! Racin' around, looking for someone to shoot! Just drop your personal crap and do your job! DEMETRI: Hey, I'm doing something! I'm not sitting on my ass, waiting for clues to appear to me in my dreams! MARK: Oh, give it a rest. This isn't about what I saw. It's about what you did! DEMETRI: March 15th. Three shots to the chest. I'm not just gonna die. I'm gonna be murdered. Act III Admiting the Phone Call MARK: How'd you find out? DEMETRI: Anonymous call. The woman said she read it in an intelligence briefing. That's all she gave me. Mark, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought maybe I could find who's gonna kill me or get a lead on them. I don't know, but... MARK: Why would you think there's anything out here? DEMETRI: Alda said I was running out of time. MARK: That was it? DEMETRI: Yeah. MARK: Dem, Alda's a pro. She knows you're vulnerable, and she pulled a number on you. DEMETRI: All I can hear is the clock ticking. Every day. What am I supposed to do? MARK: Somehow...you get past the fear and you fight. DEMETRI: How? MARK: You know what I saw. I'm in my office, staring at the Mosaic board, and men are coming in to kill me. You and I are partners. If they're coming to kill me, they're probably after you, too, or gonna be. DEMETRI: It's the future, Mark. W-why do you think you can stop it? MARK: Because we saw it. We can use what we saw to stop what we saw. Demetri, we can solve your murder before it happens. That's why I wanna put everything we have on Mosaic. For you. For me. For everybody. Now can we get out of here? DEMETRI: Yeah. We can. Lloyd, Bryce and the Future (Lloyd approaches Bryce, who is seated at a desk.) LLOYD: Oh, excuse me. BRYCE: Hey, Mr. Simcoe. Stepping out for a bit? LLOYD: Just, uh, following some advice. Oh. I think you left this in Dylan's room. (Lloyd hand Bryce a notebook; someone else hands him an envelope.) BRYCE: Oh, uh... thanks. LLOYD: She's beautiful. BRYCE: Yeah. LLOYD: Your girlfriend? BRYCE: Um, we haven't actually met. (A piece begins on a news show running the a TV behind Bryce.) NEWS ANCHOR: Coming up soon, a Glendale postal worker uses the Mosaic web site to meet the police officer he believes is going to save his life in the coming months. You won't wanna miss this. But first... BRYCE: Ah, it's incredible, isn't it? LLOYD: A temporal anomaly in global consciousness. Yeah, I think that qualifies. BRYCE: So what'd you see? LLOYD: Oh, I guess this is the new "How's the weather," isn't it? Alright, then... Why not? Um... LLOYD: And it was over. Um, I never saw her face. But I knew that we were together... That she was important to me somehow. BRYCE: I know exactly what you mean. (gestures with notebook) Thank you. (Sees Olivia) Um, excuse me one – One second. I'm sorry. Ned's Injury 478 00:22:45,597 --> 00:22:46,630 Dr. Benford! 479 00:22:46,842 --> 00:22:48,445 Dr. B. Dr. B! 480 00:22:49,870 --> 00:22:51,827 - Ned's C.T. - Oh, great. 481 00:22:53,920 --> 00:22:55,922 Whoa. Big hematoma. 482 00:22:55,991 --> 00:22:58,426 Blood's been gathering around the liver since the bus crash. 483 00:22:58,494 --> 00:23:00,273 Ned's lucky he showed up here in time. 484 00:23:00,631 --> 00:23:03,015 Well, n-no, it's not luck. 485 00:23:03,050 --> 00:23:05,357 It's... I mean, he was alive in his vision. 486 00:23:05,392 --> 00:23:07,740 - So clearly he made it to the hospital-- - Oh, God. Enough about visions, 487 00:23:07,775 --> 00:23:09,298 - Dr. Varley. - No, Dr. Benford, 488 00:23:09,333 --> 00:23:11,948 - it's relevant data. - It's not data. 489 00:23:12,464 --> 00:23:15,186 It's not data any more than the dream I had last night. 490 00:23:15,254 --> 00:23:18,697 Look, I-I don't understand how you can ignore something 491 00:23:18,732 --> 00:23:21,448 that even the most skeptical people in the world 492 00:23:21,483 --> 00:23:22,605 think might be real. 493 00:23:22,900 --> 00:23:24,812 I'm not ignoring the flash-forwards. 494 00:23:24,813 --> 00:23:26,974 I'm just not bringing them into the practice of medicine. 495 00:23:27,216 --> 00:23:29,875 Now consent Mr. Ned for surgery and meet me in the O.R. 496 00:23:33,951 --> 00:23:37,130 Oh, with any surgery, there's a risk of infection, 497 00:23:37,165 --> 00:23:40,234 blood loss, drug allergy and even death, Ned. 498 00:23:40,235 --> 00:23:41,071 It's all gravy. 499 00:23:42,985 --> 00:23:45,015 You know, it's okay if you've got questions 500 00:23:45,050 --> 00:23:45,721 or if you're worried. 501 00:23:45,790 --> 00:23:48,059 - Uh, this is a major surgery. - I get it. 502 00:23:48,363 --> 00:23:49,076 You're telling me I need 503 00:23:49,135 --> 00:23:51,447 some sort of drug allergy-death surgery. 504 00:23:51,869 --> 00:23:53,441 I'm totally cool with it. 505 00:23:54,252 --> 00:23:56,068 I mean, I know it sounds weird, but... 506 00:23:56,822 --> 00:23:59,021 Some kind of change is happening. 507 00:23:59,525 --> 00:24:03,749 I mean, I don't feel nervous or afraid of, like, anything. 508 00:24:04,382 --> 00:24:06,370 I mean, all that worrying all the time... 509 00:24:06,637 --> 00:24:07,049 It's just, like, 510 00:24:07,149 --> 00:24:10,854 kept me from being the me I'm supposed to be. 511 00:24:11,645 --> 00:24:13,957 Six months from now, I see myself, 512 00:24:14,182 --> 00:24:18,135 and I'm like, this invincible, fearless black guy, 513 00:24:18,170 --> 00:24:20,046 like Shaft or Bryant Gumbel. 514 00:24:20,669 --> 00:24:22,150 - Hmm. - And knowing that... 515 00:24:23,770 --> 00:24:25,106 It's already changed me. 516 00:24:39,224 --> 00:24:39,810 Oh. Nicole Seeks Counselling FATHER SEABURY: (on phone) Yes. Yes, Rabbi Hirscholtz. Oh, 15 in the last 2 weeks. Four, uh, on Sunday, actually. I didn't leave the cemetery until after sundown. Bye. FATHER SEABURY: (to Nicole) Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything. I've been so busy with everything. So how can I help you? NICOLE: I, um... FATHER SEABURY: Oh, I'm sor – I keep crickets. Oh, I really – I really like the way they sound. So, Paige, you were saying? NICOLE: Paige is my sister. I'm Nicole. FATHER SEABURY: Oh. NICOLE: I only come on Christmas and sometimes on Easter. But that's gonna change. I, um, I wanna help out. I wanna start doing some volunteer work, in the morning before I have work and – FATHER SEABURY: That's great. Uh, but as far as volunteer work goes, we are full up. See, in a crisis like this, people – they really wanna... Well, people need to help. Uh, why don't you—why don't you tell me what this is all about? NICOLE: How do I atone for something I haven't done yet? FATHER SEABURY: Uh... FATHER SEABURY: Y-y-you know, it's – it's really hard to believe that there's not a divine hand involved somehow. Tell you what. This right here is Audrey Ridgeway's phone number. She is the volunteer coordinator. I hope she can help. Here's a T-shirt. Bye. Looking for Ned BRYCE: Where's Ned? DEBBIE: O.R. took him. BRYCE: When? DEBBIE: 10, 15 minutes ago. What's wrong? BRYCE: Call the O.R. We're about to kill our patient. Act IV Before Ned's Surgery BRYCE: We can't operate. I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't make sense of it. But now I've got it. Ned has Addison's disease. Surgery could kill him. In the bus crash, he was calm in the face of an insane disaster. And again today, he spoke about his flash-forward. OLIVIA: Bryce, please. BRYCE: And again he mentioned that he was weirdly calm and black. OLIVIA: You better scrub if you want in on this case. BRYCE: If he's got Addison's, then his body is making melanin compounds instead of adrenaline. That's why his skin is going to get dark. OLIVIA: Yeah. I know what Addison's disease is. BRYCE: And without adrenaline, his body can't mount a proper stress response. That's why he's so serene in the face of this surgery. OLIVIA: Ugh! Bryce! BRYCE: And without the stress hormones, OLIVIA: Stop! BRYCE: his body will be unable to adapt to surgery. OLIVIA: No, without surgery, he'll die. BRYCE: His blood pressure will tank and he'll die. OLIVIA: Listen. BRYCE: You're not listening to me. In his vision, he saw – OLIVIA: Enough about visions! BRYCE: He needs hydrocortisone. OLIVIA: No, I'm not administering a potentially harmful drug because a patient had a freaky dream. BRYCE: They are not dreams. OLIVIA: Look, I don't know what you saw, and I don't care. But it is affecting your professional judgment, and it needs to stop. BRYCE: How about your professional judgment? OLIVIA: Excuse me? BRYCE: Come on, Dr. Benford. You know why you don't want to believe...in your flash-forward. OLIVIA: Oh, you don't want to do this, Bryce. BRYCE: You said it yourself. You saw the end of your marriage. OLIVIA: Oh, you are so out of line, doctor. BRYCE: And you sticking your head in the sand is gonna end up killing our patient. OLIVIA: No. You know what's gonna kill our patient? Wasting any more time arguing because he's lying on that table continuing to bleed. Now that's not from a Magic 8-ball or a Ouija board or some kind of vision. Right here, right now, that's real. Don't bother scrubbing in. During Ned's Surgery ♪ Oh ♪ ♪ Look what you've done to me ♪ ♪ I'm ♪ ♪ in pieces around your feet ♪ ♪ And no ♪ ♪ Don't take back what you said ♪ ♪ She ♪ ♪ She's on an aeroplane ♪ ♪ While I ♪ ♪ Yeah, I just learned how to stay ♪ ♪ Yeah, it's all very well ♪ ♪ It's all very well ♪ ♪ But is it love? ♪ ♪ Oh ♪ ♪ Look what you've done to me ♪ 622 00:30:21,586 --> 00:30:24,021 Retract the duct a little more laterally. 623 00:30:25,114 --> 00:30:25,634 Suction. 624 00:30:25,826 --> 00:30:27,638 Anyone make it to grand rounds today? 625 00:30:28,197 --> 00:30:30,065 This guy from Yale says 626 00:30:30,133 --> 00:30:31,764 he can enhance memory of the flash-forwards 627 00:30:31,823 --> 00:30:34,831 - using a calcineurin antagonist. - Yeah, I was there. Pretty cool. 628 00:30:34,866 --> 00:30:36,446 - Yeah. - Irrigation, please. 629 00:30:39,415 --> 00:30:41,251 B.P.'s 78 over 54. 630 00:30:41,485 --> 00:30:44,304 Stay clear of the hepatic artery. 800 ccs out. 631 00:30:44,624 --> 00:30:46,450 Guys, systolic's in freefall. 632 00:30:46,485 --> 00:30:47,426 Must be another bleeder somewhere. 633 00:30:47,494 --> 00:30:48,850 Or some kind of fluid shift. 634 00:30:48,941 --> 00:30:50,770 Get another unit on the rapid infuser. 635 00:30:50,805 --> 00:30:52,208 - Tributary's ligated. - Run of 6. 636 00:30:52,209 --> 00:30:53,465 100 of lido right away. 637 00:30:53,805 --> 00:30:55,250 He's in V-TAC. 638 00:30:55,285 --> 00:30:56,262 - No pulse. - Damn it. 639 00:30:56,536 --> 00:30:58,678 Code cart and a mig of epi. Let's go! Let's go! 640 00:30:58,745 --> 00:30:59,426 Lido's in. 641 00:30:59,496 --> 00:31:01,232 Where's the cart? Where's the cart?! 642 00:31:02,919 --> 00:31:04,203 You're charged for 360. 643 00:31:05,858 --> 00:31:06,855 Clear. 644 00:31:09,597 --> 00:31:10,261 No change. 645 00:31:12,061 --> 00:31:12,995 Going again. 646 00:31:13,030 --> 00:31:13,516 Clear. Act V Treating the Addison's 647 00:31:22,724 --> 00:31:23,603 Come on. 648 00:31:24,400 --> 00:31:26,398 - Fourth epi's in. - Chase it with lido. 649 00:31:26,433 --> 00:31:28,576 - He's had five rounds. - Amiodarone then. 650 00:31:29,229 --> 00:31:30,521 This makes no sense. 651 00:31:30,556 --> 00:31:31,652 This makes no sense at all. 652 00:31:44,595 --> 00:31:46,724 100 migs of hydrocortisone. I.V. push. 653 00:31:47,097 --> 00:31:49,545 He's got adrenal crisis. He's got Addison's disease. 654 00:31:49,580 --> 00:31:51,252 What? Nobody bothered to tell me this? 655 00:31:51,287 --> 00:31:52,511 He hasn't been diagnosed yet. 656 00:31:52,574 --> 00:31:53,835 Addison's would explain the lack of response 657 00:31:53,894 --> 00:31:55,965 - to fluids and pressors. - Exactly. Hold compressions. 658 00:31:56,358 --> 00:31:57,013 Holding. 659 00:32:09,871 --> 00:32:10,918 Normal sinus. 660 00:32:11,854 --> 00:32:14,742 - Good carotid. - Nice catch, Dr. Benford. 661 00:32:21,752 --> 00:32:22,972 Let's close him up. Fencing with Alda MARK: What do you know about Agent Noh's murder? ALDA HERTZOG: His murder? MARK: Something funny about that? ALDA HERTZOG: Just that I knew he didn't have a flash-forward. I had no idea he was gonna be murdered... 'til now. MARK: Then how did you know he didn't see anything? ALDA HERTZOG: Because your partner posted it on the Internet. Because everyone in this office knows. MARK: Any particular reason why you felt the need to waste the time of the agents investigating the blackout? ALDA HERTZOG: In all likelihood, nothing I tell you will be the truth. So why persist in asking? MARK: Asking questions is my job. So let's start with a simple one. What do you know about the blackout? ALDA HERTZOG: That's not a simple question. MARK: All right. You ever been to Somalia? ALDA HERTZOG: I can't say I've had the pleasure. MARK: What about Detroit? Utah? ALDA HERTZOG: You're wasting your energy on what caused the blackout, who's responsible. You're ignoring the most profound question of all... Why? Do you know what a black swan is? It's a metaphor used to describe a high-impact event... Something so rare it's beyond the normal realm of human expectation. It comes from the 17th century when scientists assumed that all swans were white. They were wrong. MARK: Fascinating. ALDA HERTZOG: "There's a room. A small boy enters with a candle." MARK: What is this, a bedtime story? ALDA HERTZOG: It's a Sufi parable. The man in the room, referring to the candle, asks, "Tell me where this light comes from." And the boy blows out the candle and replies, "If you tell me where this light went, I'll tell you where it comes from." MARK: Cute. ALDA HERTZOG: Your partner is right about one thing – I commune with some very dangerous people. I'm friends with those willing to don suicide vests in the name of ideology. I know when a man is willing to sacrifice anything for his cause. And you're not that kind of man, Agent Benford. Even if you were to start asking the right questions, you're not willing to do what it takes to get the answers. You're that little boy, Agent Benford... Alone in the dark. Getting a Hacker MARK: Hey, Al. AL GOUGH: Hey, man. MARK: Hey. Remember that hacker – Mr. Cheeto Dust? Give him a call. AL GOUGH: You sure? Is Somalia really that important? MARK: Yeah. It's time I got out of the dark. Act VI Explanations NED NED: Addison's disease? Who's Addison? BRYCE: Well, he was the guy who discovered the condition. It's a hormonal imbalance that makes surgery very dangerous. But, uh, luckily, Dr. Benford realized it in time and gave you the medication that saved your life. NED NED: Wow. Thanks, Dr. Varley. BRYCE: Hey, we should thank you. I mean, your flash-forwards helped us piece it together. If you hadn't told us what you saw, you might have died on the table. NED NED: It's pretty cool. I wasn't afraid, because I didn't need to be afraid. The future saved me. (Bryce leaves Ned and approaches Olivia. The two walk down a hall together.) BRYCE: Uh, Ned's crit is – is stable. OLIVIA: Look, about earlier, I, um – BRYCE: Yeah, I was completely out of line. OLIVIA: Yeah. But you were also right. I just didn't want to see what was going on with Ned... 'cause of what's going on with me, so... BRYCE: Look, I-I-I get it. It's what's happening with me. That's what made me believe him. OLIVIA: Mm-hmm. Bryce, I haven't pushed you 'cause you didn't want to talk about the... BRYCE: Me standing on the pier with a gun to my head? OLIVIA: I just want you to know that I'm here... if you want to talk. BRYCE: Thanks, Dr. B., but, uh, I'm gonna be all right. OLIVIA: You really think you're just okay now? BRYCE: I know I am. The future saved me. Dylan's Return DEBBIE: Oh, uh, Dr. Benford? OLIVIA: Hey. DEBBIE: I need you to sign the discharge on the rollerblade guy so I can roll him on out of here. OLIVIA: Sure. DEBBIE: Oh, and, uh, Dylan Simcoe's white count spiked to 19. Here's his C.V.C. OLIVIA: He was transferred to physical therapy. Can you give it to his attending? DEBBIE: The chief transferred him back. OLIVIA: What? DEBBIE: P.T. said they couldn't handle the antibiotics, so the chief put him back on your service. Are you okay, Dr. Benford? OLIVIA: Yeah. Fine. Breakfast for Supper MARK: Hey, Nicole. NICOLE: Uh, Charlie's just upstairs changing into her P.Js. MARK: All right. NICOLE: Um, we did some finger painting, and she's all done with her homework, and, uh, we kicked around a soccer ball, too. Oh, and she had ants on a log for a snack. MARK: And how are you doing? NICOLE: I feel bad for disappearing on you. MARK: Eh, everybody disappeared for a while. Some people aren't even back yet. NICOLE: I guess I'm just trying to figure out why you guys didn't fire me. MARK: Nicole, you're part of the family. Hey, what's the matter? You want to talk about what happened? You can, you know. NICOLE: I saw someone drowning me. MARK: What? NICOLE: I saw someone drowning me... in my flash-forward. I saw someone drowning me, and I don't understand, but I – I felt like I deserved what was happening. Like I had done something wrong, and there's no other way out. I saw the man's face who was doing it. He pushed me back down, and... And then I was just gone. What did I do that... I think I deserved getting killed? MARK: You don't know exactly what you saw or even how you felt. NICOLE: What kind of person doesn't care they're being murdered? MARK: Nicole, I've known you a long time. You didn't do anything wrong, and you won't. Tomorrow, I'm gonna have a detective friend of mine from the L.A.P.D. come talk to you. We're not gonna let anything bad happen. I'm gonna do whatever I have to... to make sure you're safe. All right? That person you think you saw... That person you're worried you might be, that's not you. Do you think you could try to believe that? NICOLE: Yeah. I can try. MARK: Good. CHARLIE: Hey, daddy. MARK: Hey! Come here, you. Oh! Moons Over Miami. You in? CHARLIE: I'm in. MARK: All right. Let's get started. (to Nicole) Are you staying? NICOLE: Um, you know what? I have to go. CHARLIE: She's staying. MARK: Breakfast for dinner? Can't beat that. CHARLIE: Come on. Please? NICOLE: Sounds great. MARK: Get cracking the eggs, Professor. CHARLIE: Okay. Can I have a bowl, please? MARK: One bowl coming right up. CHARLIE: Okay. MARK: Here. Magic Tricks 828 00:41:01,041 --> 00:41:03,826 - That's silly. - Here we go. Okay. 829 00:41:05,116 --> 00:41:08,349 Gamanta, McGillicutty... 830 00:41:09,073 --> 00:41:09,786 frog leg! 831 00:41:11,814 --> 00:41:12,908 Do you want the coin back? 832 00:41:12,943 --> 00:41:15,066 - Yeah! - Say the magic words then. 833 00:41:15,571 --> 00:41:18,207 - Not again. - Are you ready? 834 00:41:18,242 --> 00:41:19,440 See you tomorrow, Dr. Benford. 835 00:41:19,475 --> 00:41:20,271 Good night, Deb. 836 00:41:20,338 --> 00:41:22,709 Gamanta, McGillicutty, 837 00:41:23,180 --> 00:41:25,042 - frog leg. - There you go. 838 00:41:25,513 --> 00:41:27,285 Do it again! Just once more! 839 00:41:27,951 --> 00:41:30,353 I think my junior magician has to get his strength up 840 00:41:30,388 --> 00:41:31,463 before the next trick. 841 00:41:32,215 --> 00:41:33,211 How about some dinner? 842 00:41:36,047 --> 00:41:37,011 Okay, Dad. 843 00:41:39,676 --> 00:41:41,111 I'll be right back. 844 00:41:42,426 --> 00:41:45,026 Uh, you're the, um, the eye of newt soup, right? 845 00:41:47,849 --> 00:41:49,386 All right. Chicken, it is. Simon Calls (Lloyd's cell phone rings; the caller ID reads "Simon.") LLOYD: Yeah? SIMON: We need to talk. LLOYD: Yeah, well, I can't right now. SIMON: Well, I'm truly sorry about that, Lloyd, but talking to me is just one of those little inconveniences you're going to have to put up with. ...we're responsible for the single greatest disaster in human history. (Lloyd hangs up; Simon hangs up; Simon smiles.)